Entre la espada y la pared
by Reira-chan
Summary: Lovino tiene una preocupación,¿Dios o Antonio?//SpainxS.Italy** Primer fic de Hetalia! xD


Esta historia la escribo con el fin de sacarme la amargura que me causa la ruptura de YELL, este club que forme y estaba tan feliz de ser la que lo manejaba y que lamentablemente la iglesia me lo quito… no culpo a Dios porque ni siquiera sé si lo que dice la biblia de aquellos por los que YELL se formo sea cierto, pero espero que no sea cierto porque me dolería bastante ya que lamentablemente el yaoi es parte de mi vida al igual que fue YELL.

PD: YELL- club yaoi que formamos con unas amigas que lamentablemente tuvo que separarse por diversas circunstancias, la principal, la contra de la iglesia contra los homosexuales.

Advertencia:

*Un Lovino un poco OCC

*No voy contra la iglesia, ni Dios, ya que soy creyente también, solo recalco algunas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo.

El Vaticano, ese enorme templo que manifestaba la religión en todo su esplendor, aquel lugar era la sede donde mucha gente se reunía esperando la anunciación del nuevo Papa, aquel que significaría la persona representante de la paz en la Tierra, y que también se encontraba en su amado país, Italia.

El creía y amaba a Dios, era muy religioso y eso lo podían asegurar muchas personas, era muy beato, iba a las misas cada domingo y siempre iba a las procesiones, sobretodo en la semana santa, tanto él como su hermano, en misa era uno de los pocos momentos donde su hermano se mantenía serio, he de recalcar. Pero había algo que le incomodaba, algo que a veces no lo dejaba dormir en paz y es que él sabía muy bien que él no cumplir los mandamientos del todopoderoso era un pecado, pecado que él no deseaba cargar, pero ¿qué podía hacer si la persona que más amaba lo hacía pecar? ¿Qué él tan solo amarlo era su pecado?

Aún cuando siempre se quejaba que era un imbécil, pervertido, malpensado, estúpido, despistado, degenerado, bueno entienden la idea. Aún cuando siempre lo insultaba, lo amaba y lo amaba demasiado, cosa que nunca admitiría y menos escucharían salir de su boca aquellas vergonzosas palabras, pero ¿qué hacer si tu religión te recalca que lo que haces es pecado y tu Dios lo repudia?, aquel al que agradeces tu vida y existencia. Estaba entre el amor a su Dios y a la persona a la que más ama, ¿cómo poder elegir?

Ese era la pregunta que siempre me hacía cada vez que salía de rezar, desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él nunca pude salir con buena cara de una iglesia, ya que la culpa me carcomía por dentro, sentía la mirada penetrante de las estatuas, como si supieran mi pecado y me lo reclamaran, aunque suene algo paranoico, sentía que en cualquier momento me fueran a descubrir, miedo, eso era lo que sentía, miedo por el asqueó de mi Dios.

Muchas otras personas en mi lugar hubieran o bien mandado a la iglesia a la mierda o bien hubieran negado sus sentimientos y se pegarían más a su religión, pero él no podía ni el uno ni el otro, estaba atrapado, esa era la palabra, atrapado en un juego de amor.

Me levanté persignándome por última vez y salí de aquella iglesia, con la misma cara de preocupación que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo al salir de ese recinto sagrado. Miré a los lados, buscando una mota de cabellos marrones oscuros, al no poder verlo iba a soltar un par de maldiciones, hasta que mis ojos fueron tapados.

-¿A que no adivinas quien soy Lovi-love?

-La única persona que me llamaría con ese nombre tan estúpido eres tú imbécil- y le di un codazo en las costillas para que me soltara.

-Itai, mooh Lovi ¿porque siempre eres así?- me contestó el muy imbécil sobándose el costado golpeado.

-Porque siempre haces las mismas estupideces-

-Es que Lovi, tu cara de enojo es simplemente adorable- y me abrazó por detrás

-¡Déjame de una vez, pervertido!- le reclame mientras huía de su abrazo

-¡Ves! ¡Esa expresión tuya es muy linda! Me dan ganas de comerte- dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y hacia el intento de volver abrazarme.

-Entonces comete esto- Y le planté tal cabezazo en el estomago, que le hice botar todo el aire que tenía, mientras el español se recuperaba de tal golpe, yo empecé a caminar rumbo a la casa que compartíamos desde hace unos dos años más o menos.

Al llegar abrí y la puerta, me dirigí de frente a la cocina, a coger un tomate, previamente lavado, y le di un buen mordisco, escuche el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y supuse que el español ya había llegado, así que me dirigí a la sala y encontré como este se sacaba el saco y recostaba sobre el sofá.

-¿Porqué no haces la cena en vez de holgazanear en el sofá?- pregunté mientras terminaba de comer el tomate. Este no me respondió, pero se levantó del sofá y se puso a mi altura, y sin que pueda darme cuenta se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro robándome un beso y terminó lamiendo al costado de mi labio.

-Tenías algo de tomate, Lovi- dijo el muy sinvergüenza mientras se relamía los labios, yo estaba hecho literalmente un tomate y abría la boca para decir algo pero de ella no salía nada.

-Pareces un hermoso pescadito Lovi, ¿acaso quieres que te coma?- y esto último lo dijo muy cerca de mi oreja con una voz extremadamente ronca y sensual, terminando por lamerme el lóbulo de esta.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Suéltame de una vez, o veras lo que te haré!- dije intentado soltarme de entre sus brazos, pero en vez de eso el me abrazó más fuerte, ante esto lo único que podía hacer era forcejear e insultarlo. Cuando por fin me rendí ya que había quedado exhausto de tanto tratar de liberarme, me dejé abrazar por el español, quien ante esto me abrazó más delicadamente.

-Lovi, quiero preguntarte algo- dijo unos minutos después con un tono serio, extrañado pero con ganas de terminar todo esto le indique que continuara.

-Porque cada vez que sales de ese sitio, estás… como decirlo… ¿triste, deprimido, preocupado?, ¿Por qué sigues yendo, si sales con mala cara después?- terminó de decir mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, y después de pensar un poco, me di cuenta que con "ese sitio" se refería a la iglesia, ¿acaso Antonio había visto su cara de preocupación?

-No sé de qué estás hablando- traté de huir de su abrazo y dejar el tema cerrado, pero este me abrazó más fuerte y me volteó para que lo vea cara a cara, ante esto yo solo evite su mirada.

-No me mientas, ya me había percatado de eso ates, pero creía que me lo contarías algún día, pero eso no pasó y hoy cuando te esperaba afuera y te vi salir, vi ese tono de preocupación en tu rostro, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Te está preocupando algo?- dijo mientras que me acariciaba los cabellos.

-Y- ya te dije que no es nada, ya deja de molestar- como quería que le explique eso, prefería seguir callado y esperar a que el español se cansará, pero al parecer eso no iba pasar.

-¡Lovino!, ¡¿porque no confías más en mi?! ¡Sabes que te escuchare, sin reclamarte nada! ¡Que te ayudare siempre! ¡¿No te he dado suficientes pruebas de que eres lo más importante para mí?! ¡¿Qué me duele verte triste?! – esto último lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y en ellos solo pude ver sinceridad y una gran preocupación.

No podía soportarlo más, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y no tardó mucho a que cayera la primera lágrima, esto solo hizo que Antonio se preocupara más por mí.

-Lovino…- su voz estaba llena de preocupación y de asombro, algo de expectación también.

Y yo solo pude abrazarlo lo más fuerte que mis brazos podían, todo el dolor y temor guardados por tantos años salieron por las lágrimas y sollozos que daba. El español me hizo sentarme en el sillón encima de él con mis rodillas apoyadas a sus costados, me abrazaba fuertemente mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y eso me dolió más.

Por fin después que me calme, el español regaba unos cuantos besos por mi rostro para que me relajara totalmente, sus manos en mi cintura y las mías aferradas fuertemente en su camisa ahora húmeda por mis lágrimas.

-¿Me vas a decir la razón o deseas hacerlo después?- me dijo tranquilamente, con una voz suave cerca del oído.

-Te lo diré ahora- le respondí, unos momentos en silencio, en los que ordené mis ideas para responderle todo de una vez, y después empecé a contarle pausadamente todo, absolutamente todo, y él tan solo escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando, al darse cuenta que había terminado, me acarició los cabellos, meditando o eso creo lo que a continuación diría.

-Yo también he pensado eso muchas veces, tú sabes que yo no soy tan beato como tú o Feliciano, pero que sí creo en Dios y en la iglesia, y sé muy bien qué piensan de nuestra relación, lo sé muy bien… pero yo te amo demasiado, demasiado como para renunciar a ti, yo sé que esto es duro, sobre todo para ti, pero en verdad no me quiero separar de ti, y si cuando nuestros días terminen y allá arriban nos reclaman, yo pagaré tu pecado y el mío, nunca me arrepentiré de amarte, eso nunca… pero sabes Lovi yo pienso que si Dios nos ama tanto como dicen él se dará cuenta que nuestro amor es sincero y que no es nada carnal, yo pienso eso.-

Cuando terminó de hablar yo me quedé viéndolo, recapacitando todas sus palabras sobre todo las últimas, les veía algo de sentido, el silenció reino unos momentos más, hasta que fue interrumpido por el español.

-No quiero que te preocupes más por esto Lovi, no me gusta ver tu cara de tristeza, prefiero mil veces que me tires un cabezazo o que me parta un rayo antes de verte así, vive tu vida, y sé feliz, eso es lo que más quiero-

Y se inclinó para besarme, un beso suave, donde trataba de tranquilizarme, un roce suave de labios, se separó y apoyo su frente con la mía.

-Te amo- dijo y yo contesté automáticamente dejándome llevar y dejando mi orgullo a un lado.

-Yo también Antonio- y lo volví a besar, tierna y sutilmente, estuvimos así un rato más repartiéndonos besos, tiernos y algunos más profundos, donde mi boca era recorrida por su suave lengua y jugueteaba con la mía, después solo nos separamos y nos quedamos abrazados. Al rato sentí una mano que se metía por debajo de mi playera y cuando trató de bajar un poco más la atrapé pellizcándola dolorosamente, produciéndole un gemido de dolor al dueño de esta.

-Pedazo de pervertido, ¿Qué tratas de hacer?- le dije con el sueño fruncido, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lovi es que si te quedas en esta posición haces que _Madrid_ se despierte- dijo en tono juguetón y yo al darme cuenta de sus palabras me levanté rápidamente, viendo efectivamente que en _Madrid _se estaba formado una tienda de campaña. –Te lo dije-

-Cerdo pervertido, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

-Es que quería ver si te dabas cuenta jeje, pero Lovi necesito calmar "esto"- y señalo sus regiones vitales.

-Arréglatelas tú solito- le dije mientras me retiraba a la cocina a comer algo, tanta llorar me había dado hambre.

Tal vez podía sufrir con ese pecado, el pecado de un amor al que no podía y no quería renunciar, si… uno no le haría mal…

-Si te vistieras de sirvienta y me dieras un buen _servicio_ estaría satisfecho Lovi-

……Me retractó, tendría que vivir con DOS pecados, uno por amor a un imbécil y el otro por MATAR a ese mismo imbécil.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO ESPAÑA!-

Y así Lovino correteó por toda la casa a su tan odiado y amado pecado por toda la casa, y el único pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza era la palabra "homicidio", mientras el español sonreía y pensaba alegremente que había podido traer a su Lovi a la normalidad y es que en verdad lo prefería gruñendo y gritando que lo mataría, además su expresión enojada era una de las más lindas del italiano.

Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot de estos dos, aunque la inspiración haya sido por un mal recuerdo u.u

Bueno amo esta pareja! Es tan linda! Si Lovino me salió muy OCC al comienzo lo siento xD, es que lo necesitaba oensativo y con algo de miedo, al final el amaa demasiado el sexy de Antonio xDD.

Acepto Vodka, Pasta, Wurst, Pollitos, Sártenes, Tomates, Onigiris (?), cofcofGreciayEspañaamarradosamicamacofcof xDD, reviews, etc


End file.
